


reckless behaviour

by pendules



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Awkward Sexual Situations, Awkwardness, Being Walked In On, Coitus Interruptus, Crack, Embarrassment, M/M, POV Outsider
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-16
Updated: 2016-07-16
Packaged: 2018-07-24 10:59:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7505743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pendules/pseuds/pendules
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>He's been living in an unconscious state of dread of this very moment and he should've known that it would happen like this: at the most unexpected of times, in the place where he <i>lives</i>, on the couch that he <i>bought</i> and has many fond memories of, approximately fifty feet from where he sleeps or tries to sleep every night, so that there's a negligible chance of the image leaving him for days or maybe weeks. Everywhere he looks around Monmouth, he's going to see — <i>this</i>.</i>
</p><p>Or: Gansey walks in on Adam blowing Ronan. Everyone reacts the way you'd probably expect.</p>
            </blockquote>





	reckless behaviour

**Author's Note:**

> I wasn't even going to post this, because it's the most self-indulgent thing I've ever written. But I've been meaning to write this for ages, so, whatever. Fair warning: There's literally nothing to be gained from this but tons of secondhand embarrassment. (The alternate title of this is "Gansey doesn't deserve this." I really need to stop mentally scarring the poor kid after everything he's been through, but it's just so _tempting_. Sorry, dude.)

Gansey's supposed to be spending the evening with Henry and Blue. But he had gotten roped into a marathon video game session at Litchfield and she had gotten an urgent call from Fox Way after work about her _special talents_ being required for an emergency reading with an important client, so they'd rain-checked. So, he goes back to Monmouth, content to spend a quiet night in with a good book and a nice cup of mint tea. (Ronan's jibes about him being an old man don't bother him anymore now that he can look forward to _actually_ growing old.)

He doesn't expect Ronan to be there (he knows they usually end up going back to the Barns after he picks Adam up from work), but when he enters the warehouse, he can see his unmistakeable shaved head tilted back over the top of the couch. His face looks tense and he seems to be taking deep, even breaths. Gansey would wonder if he's currently in the middle of an intense, possibly murderous dream if his eyelids weren't fluttering open then closed, open then closed. He has a bone-deep feeling that something's not quite right.

He slowly makes his way around the side of the couch and Ronan's head jerks up as he catches sight of him, and his entire body seems to _freeze_ , his eyes wide, his jaw slack, staring at him like he's come back from the dead (for the third time).

He's about to ask what's wrong when he realises that Ronan doesn't seem to be wearing anything from the waist down. He frowns, narrowing his eyes. Then, he drops his gaze lower and sees — without really registering for a moment what exactly he's seeing — the top of a fair head peeking out over Ronan's thigh, bobbing up and down in a steady rhythm.

Adam doesn't seem to have noticed his arrival, too focused on the task he's currently engaged in, settled between Ronan's legs on the floor, his lips wrapped around a part of Ronan's anatomy he never wanted to see in any circumstance much less this particular one that feels like a nightmare he can't escape by waking up because it's his _real life_.

He's been living in an unconscious state of dread of this very moment and he should've known that it would happen like this: at the most unexpected of times, in the place where he _lives_ , on the couch that he _bought_ and has many fond memories of, approximately fifty feet from where he sleeps or tries to sleep every night, so that there's a negligible chance of the image leaving him for days or maybe weeks. Everywhere he looks around Monmouth, he's going to see — _this_.

Ronan's still just staring at him wordlessly but his hand tightens in Adam's hair, almost like a warning, and he finally looks up and around and meets Gansey's eyes. He makes a low, surprised sound that could be a muffled swear word before springing backwards on the carpet, releasing his mouth with a deafening wet noise that Gansey's probably going to remember until he dies (hopefully soon and for real this time).

Ronan pulls his pants and underwear back up his legs, tucks himself in, adjusts himself before sitting back on the couch with an ominous inhale, the calm before the storm. Gansey knows he should avert his eyes now, should walk the hell away from this, but something keeps him rooted to the spot.

"So…do we have to talk about this, or —" he starts, businesslike. 

Ronan seems to find his voice then. " _Jesus fucking Christ_ , Dick. Did you never learn how to fucking knock?"

Gansey opens his mouth. Closes it. Purses his lips. Tries again. "I literally _live_ here."

"So, what? That's no excuse," he spits out furiously.

" _Isn't_ it, though?" Gansey asks incredulously. He pauses and then sighs heavily. "But whatever. After _this_ , I'm going to knock on every single door I ever walk through —"

Adam's still sitting on the floor, curled over himself, flushed bright pink up to his ears, head bowed, looking like he's calculating the logistics of digging a tunnel through the floor to the earth's molten core and making it his new home. He discreetly wipes the back of his hand over his mouth before getting up and silently sitting next to Ronan on the couch, expression blank. Gansey tries not to notice the very obvious bulge in his jeans.

"You weren't supposed to be back for _hours_ ," Ronan says, like an accusation, like this is all his fault.

"That's true. But notwithstanding — you really couldn't make it thirty feet to your bedroom?" he counters with a raised eyebrow.

"Yeah, I'm sure you and Sargent are pros at controlling yourselves after not sucking face for months —"

Adam echoes "sucking face" under his breath and rolls his eyes so Gansey figures he's not been permanently damaged by the previous series of events.

"That's not the point, Ronan," he says exasperatedly.

Ronan lets out a soft, derisive laugh. "Oh, so _that's_ how it is. You have a problem with Parrish going down on me?" he says challengingly.

"Of _course_ that's not it," Gansey says at once, dismissively. "It just — It was kind of a shock. Understandably, I think."

Adam scoffs. " _You're_ talking about shock. You're both lucky I didn't bite his dick off," he says casually.

Gansey and Ronan slowly and silently turn to stare at Adam and then back at each other with matching grimaces before they all burst into breathless laughter.

"Okay, fine," Gansey concedes after they've composed themselves. "Next time, you can just text me and say you need the place to yourselves for a couple hours or whatever." He's trying to be cool and rational about this. They're all adults who have needs, even if they seem to have more _needs_ than the average.

"Do you want our schedule for the next week?" Ronan asks with a smirk.

"Actually, on second thought — maybe we should just agree that no one should conduct any _inappropriate_ behaviour in the common living areas. Or my bed," he adds, in case that's not understood.

"Too late," Adam deadpans.

Joke or no joke, Gansey's too offended to even respond.

"Fine," Ronan agrees.

"I'd shake your hand, but I obviously don't know where it's been —"

"Dick," Ronan and Adam say at the same time.

"Okay, I think I need a palate cleanser. Want to get a drink and watch a movie or something?"

"Or we could continue from where we left off in my room," Ronan says, turning to Adam.

"Nah, somehow I'm just not into it anymore," he says, mock-apologetically.

"You weren't saying that when I had my hand down your pants before —"

"Okay, that's it. I'm out," Gansey says immediately, turning and heading in the direction of the kitchen.

He's trailed by their laughter and Ronan calling "You're such a prude, old man" after him.

He calls back, "You're paying to get the couch cleaned."

He sighs. So much for his quiet night in. He makes a mental note to look into getting the warehouse soundproofed.


End file.
